Visible light activated self-disinfecting surfaces to reduce hospital acquired infections Healthcare Associated Infections (HAIs), acquired during stays in medical facilities, detrimentally affect patient outcomes, and they are an unfortunate cause of numerous potentially avoidable deaths. A significant number of these infections are antibiotic resistant, making them particularly difficult to treat. A common transmission mode involves contaminated high-touch surfaces and medical equipment. Standard liquid wipe-down disinfection methods for touch surfaces are periodic, and many studies show that significant levels of pathogens persist post-cleaning. New disinfectant treatments (UV-C radiation, ozone, and disinfectant vapors) are effective, but they are hazardous and can only be implemented for terminal cleaning, i.e., after a hospital room is vacated. Antimicrobial, or ?self-disinfecting? surfaces, are highly desirable to complement standard cleaning protocols. An ideal surface continuously deactivates colony forming units (CFUs), reducing the probability of spreading infectious agents between cleaning events. Reduced infectious burden would also enhance the effectiveness of periodic liquid cleaning. The surface should have a high killing efficiency for a broad range of bacteria, viruses, and spores, and be nontoxic to humans. Sonata Scientific?s technology will result in a nontoxic, highly durable, wear- resistant surface coating containing a nanoengineered composite photocatalyst able to mitigate a broad spectrum of pathogens. The photocatalyst is tuned for activation by light-emitting diodes (LEDs) used in ambient lighting, avoiding harmful UV light, and activated by wavelengths in the visible violet region that do not disrupt sleep in patients. The antimicrobial coating will also be stimulated by normal light sources, including natural fluorescent lights. Sonata Scientific will extend their proven synthetic methodologies for preparing composite photocatalysts to visible- light-activated analogues to enhance antimicrobial efficacy for antibiotic-resistant pathogens. An innovative strategy will be implemented to produce a highly durable, wear-resistant coating specifically designed to provide ample antimicrobial action at the surface while minimizing polymer degradation from the reactive photocatalytic species. Coating strategies will address the manufacturing of new furniture, equipment, and devices as well as existing furniture and equipment. The photocatalytic surface will be compatible with existing periodic disinfection strategies and result in continuously self-disinfecting surfaces that reduce HAIs and improve patient outcomes. www.sonatamaterials.com